


The Cold's warmth

by LegendsofSnark



Series: The Cold's [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Diverges from canon, Established Relationship, Len has a daughter, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Lena never knew her father and coming to Central City she hoped that she would get that chance. She meets Barry Allen, her father's boyfriend and finds out the truth.





	1. Welcome to Central City

She's resting her head against window, the sturdy pounding of the train moving gives her a sense of calm. It was the one thing her mother always said calmed her down when she got fussy. Her dark curls bounce with the steady movement. The window is cool against her tawny cheeks, allowing her peace. Peace she needs as her mother calls for the eighth time.  
  
She didn't want to speak with Tiana Baker. In fact she was the last person that she wants to speak with. She needs her space to sort this all out and hopes that her mom gets the message.  
  
Give her space.  
  
Space. That's all she asked for. She needed time to process that the man she thought was her father actually wasn't and she did know her real one.   
   
She ignores the call, sending it straight to voicemail and the song continues. She closes her eyes and let's the lyrics sink into her mind, giving her peace of mind. Her mother is the last thing on her mind right now. Lena Baker had more important things to do, more important issues that awaited her once she got to her destination.  
  
Soon enough though, she'll be in Central City, soon she'll get to meet the man that's eluded her life for the last twenty-three years.  
  
                                          -~-  
  
"You're getting a lot faster Barry!" Caitlin acknowledged. She's standing near the treadmill, her tablet In hand. She watched the numbers go up, watched as Barry ran faster and faster. He stops momentarily before starting again. And Caitlin furrows her brows. "But you dont want to over-exert yourself. Even the flash needs a break."  
  
"I have to. You know that." Barry responds. He steps down and the two of them walk towards a small table that hosted drinks and snacks. He picks a bottle of water and the special bars that were made specially for him and takes a seat.  
  
"I know. With that new speedster...."  
  
Both go silent. There's a bit of tension in the air. Three years and yet another speedster was attacking his city and once again he had to stop them. Except this one was different than all the others. He was powerful than every other one and according to Jay, he was one of the first ever speedsters. He would be impossible but Barry wasn't going to give up that easily. He wasn't going to lose anyone else that he loved and that meant stopping him at all costs.  
  
"But Barry. He wouldn't want this. He'd want you to have some fun. You've been swamped in this mess. I haven't seen you out and having fun since you found out the truth about what happened to Leonard. I'm grateful that you're getting faster but trust me, after losing someone and burying yourself into work isn't the answer. Take a break. Go to Jitters or to the park or anywhere but Star Labs."  
  
Barry opens his mouth to object but Caitlin throws him a worried glance. She's right. He knows this. He saw what it did to her all that time ago when she lost Ronnie, how she was. Len wouldn't have wanted him to waste so much time in Star Labs.  
  
_Come on Scarlet. Where's the fun in staying in this place?_  
  
_All work and no play makes the flash a dull speedster_  
  
_Let's go out and have a little bit of fun_  
  
He can hear his voice in his mind, telling him to get out and enjoy himself. He's in his twenties for crying out loud!  
  
Barry pops the top off his water bottle and takes a sip. The bottle is poised halfway to his lips when a sly grin cross his features. He hasn't been the only one holed up in Star Labs.  
  
"I'll go out if you come with me. Ever since Zoom and Hunter you've been stuck here. In flashpoint you at least had a life. I'll go if you come with."  
  
Caitlin sputters. "I can't. I have things to do! And I'm not dressed and I don't have the right clothes and----"  
  
"Ronnie wouldn't want this." He fires back and it's not an insult. He wouldn't. The short time that Barry has known Ronnie Raymond he knew the man would want Caitlin to be happy and joyous.  
  
She sighs, defeated. "Okay. Okay. Pick me up at eight and we'll spend the night on the town."  
  
Barry smiles. "Good! I'll invite Cisco and Iris too. Maybe Wally if he's not speeding around saving other cities."  
  
Caitlin nods her head. "Alright, alright. Let me Go and get ready. Not all of us are speedsters."  
  
  
                                              -~-  
  
She arrived in Central City without even realizing it. She had fallen asleep sometime during the trip and the little girl with freckles next to her had tossed her doll at Lena to wake her up. She grabbed her bags and exited the train, 7:45 pm. She would find a motel, get some sleep and then start her day trying to find her father.  
  
"Hey. There's this bar. I heard Captain Cold and Heatwave used to frequent it." Lena has the key in the lock when she hears a few of the other occupants nearby. Lena whips her around and two girls dressed in shirts of the crooks stand just a few feet from her. She heard of Captain Cold before, she had heard the name. Both of them. No one really knew who they were, at least their real identities. The persona was what all people knew.  
  
"It's a little nostalgic don't you think? Going?" The other one speaks. She's wearing the Captain Cold shirt and her eyes and features are, well, ice like.  
  
"Captain Cold and Heatwave just vanished. This is paying respect and hoping that maybe they're going to be there. Come on Cindy! It'll be fun."  
  
The one, Cindy furrows her brows and frowns but gives in to her friend. "Okay, okay. But we better have fun."  
  
"We will! A lot of fun people hang out at this bar."  
  
Lena thinks. From what her mother told her about her father, if Captain Cold and Heatwave hung out there and her father was someone that might have run in his circle....  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The two girls snap their attention to her and she smiles. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear, I'm new to town and looking for a scene mind if I tag along?"  
  
The two girls nod. "Yeah! Of course. The more the merrier!"  
  
                                             -~-  
  
"He's so awkward." Caitlin grins. She's on her first drink and they're watching Cisco as he dance with some blonde that he met the moment he entered the bar. "At least when he dances. I feel so embarrassed for him."  
  
Barry grins. "Don't. Kelly is a wonderful person who can't dance either."  
  
Caitlin nods. "How do you know her? How do you know most of the people at Saints and Sinners?"  
  
Barry looks down into the glass. It's just sitting there collecting vapor. He sips every once in a while but it doesn't do anything for him, to him. He can't feel a thing and moments like this he wishes that he could.  
  
"I used to come here all the time with Len. He wouldn't let me get hurt or anything!" Barry quickly adds when he catches Caitlin's gaze. "It was the one place we could be happy with each other without the stares or anything."  
  
"We didn't judge." Caitlin adds.  
  
"Yeah. I know that but Joe.... He still wasn't completely sold on us being together and the looks he would give Len. I didn't want him to keep being subjected to that."  
  
Caitlin frowns. "I know. But he's.... He was there for you when you found out. That was--- he told you that he didn't feel that way about Leonard."  
  
Barry downs the drink and places the glass upside down. "Yeah. After the fact. Doesn't make up for the time that he kept telling me he'd take Len in the moment he stepped out of line."  
  
Barry looks ahead. The bartender, Chad is grinning back at him, holding a bottle up. Ever since people found out about what happened to Len, they think its open season with him. And he's always rejected them, but maybe... Chad isn't bad on the eyes and he's lonely. It's been nearly seven months nearly. Not enough time to move on but he needs to.. he can't take this ache. He lost his dad and then he found out, months later that the man he loved was gone.  
  
Maybe Chad isn't a bad idea....  
  
                                          -~-  
  
After Lena dropped her stuff off into her room Cindy and Martha (as she found out the other girl's name was) piled into Martha's two door and headed to Lower Central City. She looked out the window. The city was quiet. A little too quiet to what she was used to and she saw signs. A lightning bolt across much of the stuff and a name: The Flash. She's never heard of him.  
  
"Who's the Flash?"  
  
Cindy and Martha look at eachother.  
  
"You don't get the news in Keystone do you?" Cindy jokes and Lena grins.  
  
"We do. But not all that much. Who is he?"  
  
Martha looks back at her with find eyes. "Thats the flash. The hero of Central City. He's a meta human, one of the good ones anyway."  
  
"Meta Human?"  
  
"A while back the particle accelerator malfunctioned---" Cindy begins.  
  
"I know about that."  
  
Cindy continues. "And the blast created people with powers. Meta Humans. The flash is one, he's a speedster, fastest man alive. We love him. He keeps us safe."  
  
"Yet you don villian attire?"  
  
Martha and Cindy let out a loud giggle. "They're hot!"  
  
Lena shakes her head and continues staring out the window. What has she gotten herself into?  
  
                                             -~-  
  
A box drops on Barry's head but it's not hard enough to cause damage to him. He looks down: Coldlightning, it's a new brewery that's opened. Barry had joked about the name when he first heard about it.  
  
_Cold and lightning. Just like you and me_  
  
Maybe it was a sign? Len was sending him some obscured message and he should listen to it.  
  
"I never thought I'd be here." Chad moans. He presses a finger against Barry's stomach. "Never thought I'd be here with you. The first time that I saw you with Snart, those lips and that body. I knew I wanted you. You know I asked Snart to let me fuck you. He nearly froze me.''  
  
Barry snorts. "Lenny is very jealous. Didn't like anyone touching me."  
  
Chad nips at his collarbone, it would leave a mark.  
  
"If he would see this now."  
  
"Yeah." Chad turns him around and pushes his pants down.  
  
"I can't believe this. So beautiful."  
  
He's doing it to forget Len. The cool criminal isn't coming back.  
  
Move on.  
  
He hears the unwrapping of a condom and a slight pressure against his ass....  
  
"Barry!" Caitlin's voice interrupts them. Chad turns around quickly and tries to hide. Barry does the same, except he stares at Caitlin. She has her eyes covered with her purse.  
  
"I was kind of busy Caitlin."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I can see that but Barry. We need you at Star Labs. Emergency.''  
  
Barry nods. He pulls his pants up and places a kiss on Chad's cheek. "Not today buddy."  
  
Not today. Or ever. This had to have been a sign from Len. He didn't want this. He didn't want Barry to move on.  
  
Caitlin follows him out; Cisco is already making his way towards the door with his phone in hand, most likely talking to Wall and getting the details of what the big issue is today.  
  
He walks. His mind is somewhere else and he doesn't notice when he bumps into a girl making her way inside.  
  
"Watch it!" She yells. Barry stills for a moment. She's not that tall, about Linda's height but for a moment he had to do a double take. She looked so familiar to him. Her dark hair fell over her bare shoulders, She looks up more and Barry freezes: eyes so similar.... Cool.... warm...Len's.... No.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm..."  
  
"Barry!" Caitlin rushes back and grabs his arm. "No time to flirt."  
  
Barry shakes his head. "No I wasn't... wait."  
  
"No time. Trouble. Now."  
  
He's pulled out of the bar before he has a chance to look at her properly. She looked exactly like Len.  
  
But it couldn't be. Could it?  
  
                                          -~-  
  
"Who was that guy?" Cindy asks. Lena sits at the table that the two girls picked out and sips at the drink that they ordered.  
  
"Dunno know. Bumped Into me. He was kind of cute though."  
  
Martha nods In agreement. "Yeah. Kind of old though."  
  
Lena grins. "We're twenty-three. He looked at least twenty-six. Not that old. And didn't you say you have the hots for both Cold and Heatwave?"  
  
Martha holds up a glass. "Got me there."  
  
Lena rolls her shoulders. She's a little tense. It was a habit she picked up from her mother.  
  
"So this is where those two used to come?" Lena looks around. A lot of unsavory types seemed to be here.  
  
He was a crook, a thief. The only good thing he ever did was take care of his sister  
  
At least she had a name though. If it was up to her mother she wouldn't even have that. She was grateful she found it sitting in her mother's books. A picture to go with the name would have been better too.  
  
She thinks, while she's here she might as well start asking around. Downing her drink she stands up and walks towards the bartender. He's cute, bright eyes and a grin that would make anyone blush. His name tag read 'Chad'.  
  
"What can I get for you?" He asks. "Or do you need a refill?"  
  
His voice is sincere and it's not like he's flirting. For once Lena's a little relieved.  
  
"Information actually. I was wondering if a guy by the name of Leonard Snart ever comes through here."  
  
Chad's features change. That sly grin is replaced with a worried look. Okay so he knew Leonard.  
  
"Why are you asking about Snart?"  
  
"Look, does he come in here or not?"  
  
"He hasn't been in here in a while. His boy says he's off somewhere but given what his boy does lately, they ain't together anymore."  
  
Lena orders another drink. This was a bust.  
  
"What's his name though? The guy that Leonard Snart was seeing?"  
  
Chad goes to open his mouth just as Martha rounds forward. She grabs Lena's hand.  
  
"The flash has been sighted! Come on. You get to see our hero in action!"  
  
"Wait!" She looks back at Chad who has now turned away. She needed that name.  
  
                                            -~-  
  
"Who is this guy?" Barry says into his comm. Caitlin and Cisco are back at Star labs, going over every file that they have. They've never seen a meta like this one before. He wasn't even in the Central City database.  
  
"I don't know Barry but be careful. We've never seen anything like this before."  
  
Barry nods and continues on fighting. He can't let this guy lose on the city.  
  
"Give it up Flash. I can't be stopped."  
  
_Yes he can._  
  
A familiar voice sounds in his head.  
  
_He's can produce fire Scarlet. And you've taken Mick down plenty of times. Think about that, all those times. You've got this Red_  
  
The voice was right. He might be been made out fire but it's no different.  
  
He can do this.  
  
                                              -~-  
  
"There he is!" Cindy shouts. She's holding onto Lena tightly. "And fuck he's hot."  
  
Lena watches. She's never seen anyone like that before, anything like that before. The way that he moved, the way that he took down that meta human without a problem.  
  
"How do you know?" Lena surmised. She had a grin on her face. "He's covered in red leather."  
  
"Oh come on! You can tell with the way the suit  hugs his body. He's hot."  
  
Lena rolls her eyes. She didn't have time for this. She needed the name of that man that her father was involved with and that meant going back to that bar.  
  
"Can we head back now? I want to finish my drink."  
  
Martha glances at her, a smirk on her face. "Or do you wanna continue talking to that cute bartender? I saw the two of you. Flirting and whatever."  
  
"Don't. I wasn't... look can we go back please?"  
  
Martha grimaces. "Okay. Fine. Go and get your flirt on."  
  
"I wasn't----" She was exasperated. She wasn't going into this right now. "Can we just go? Please?"  
  
Martha nods. "Okay let's go. Cindy, eyes off the flash and let's get Lena back to that cute bartender."  
  
Martha and Lena grab each side of Cindy and leads her back to the car.  
  
She was going to get her answers.  
  
                                         -~-  
  
  
"No!" Lena shouts. The moment they got back to the bar Chad was gone. Clocked out early and now... She would have to wait.  
  
"Looks like lover boy left ya." Martha mocks. "Maybe he'll be in tomorrow night?"  
  
Lena shrugs. "Yeah. Yeah. Take me back to the hotel?"  
  
Lena heads back towards the door. "About that. Martha and I don't actually stay there. We were asking for help and I was thinking that, we have an extra room. We like you. Stay with us?"  
  
Lena watches with wide eyes. "You just met me."  
  
"And we have a good eye when it comes to people and you are the best." Martha adds.  
  
Lena shakes her head. It would save money and she does like them.  
  
"Okay. Just let me go get my stuff and we can head to your place."  
  
Martha and Cindy throw their arms around Lena's shoulders, both with Jubilant smiles on their faces.  
  
"Great!" They say in unison.  
  
"Great."  
  
Her smile was forced, she was happy on the inside about this but she still needed that name. She needed to find her father.  
  
                                          -~-  
  
"Dude that was awesome!" Cisco shouts the moment that Barry enters Star Labs. He gives him a high five and Barry gives him one of those half lazy smiles that he gives when he's tired or doesn't feel like talking. "And that meta. Fire."  
  
"Fire? I hope that wasn't the name you gave him." Caitlin grins. "It's awful."  
  
Barry agrees. "Dude she's right."  
  
Cisco holds up his hands. "I'm working on it still."  
  
Barry leans against the console. His heart heavy and he needed to get the sound of Len's voice out his head.  
  
"You guys still need me? I need some sleep."  
  
_Liar._ Len's voice is back. _You need a night alone. Naughty boy_  
  
"Uh, No I think that's all." Caitlin is already packing up her stuff.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He speeds out of his suit and out of Star Labs.  
  
He does need some alone time.  
  
"I miss you." Barry says to no one. "So much."  
  
                                             -~-  
  
Lena is adjusting in her new room. Martha had gone out for food and Cindy was taking a shower. She sits on her bed, a picture of her mother and her in her hand. She stares. She has her mother's hair, the curls fall onto her shoulders the same way that her mother's does, she has her mother's smile.  
  
Those eyes, however.  
  
You have your father's eyes. Those wicked eyes. Convinced me to dye my hair orange once.  
  
She had told Lena the story. The fondness in her voice over it, she even wonder what happened between the two of them. They seemed happy from what she said, from the stories she told.  
  
"Oh Leonard. Where are you?"  
  
She tosses the picture back into her back and closes it.  
  
"Dinner's here!" Martha yells from downstairs.  
  
She stands just as her stomach growls.  
  
"I'm on my way!"  
  
                                         -~-  
  
The next morning Barry finds himself sitting in the back of Jitters, his back towards everyone. He couldn't face seeing all the smiling faces around him. Hence why he was here alone. He didn't want to be around Caitlin or Cisco and them asking a lot of questions that he didn't want to answer. Especially with last night's memories sit on his mind. All of Len's pictures that he took without him knowing sat on his bed and he cried; He spent the night actually crying.  
  
He misses him.  
  
"One coffee, black with three sugars and a drop of creamer." The barista smiled. She placed the cup in front of him and bounced off towards the next customer. Barry picked up the cup and bought it to his lips. It was still a little hot. He blew into it to chill it a bit.  
  
How can you drink that hot? It's better cold.  
  
"Make It ice cold."  
  
A voice sounds and Barry freezes. Len used to say that, those words.  
  
His words.  
  
Barry quickly turns around and he nearly drops the cup.  
  
The woman who said the words, turns around. Her smile, a dazzling one shows on her tawny cheeks, tinted just slightly with a tad of red from a blush that the barista behind the counter put on her cheeks, and it's her, the girl from last night. The one who had eyes, his eyes, eyes that looked exactly like....  
  
Lenny's  
  
The barista hands her drink and slips her a piece of paper along with it. He could be right about this or he could be completely wrong. Either way, he needed to find out. He puts the cup down and heads out the door where the girl and her friend had exited through.  
  
                                            -~-  
  
"Jitters huh? Sounds like it's going to be bad." Lena mocks and that earns her a slap on the ass from Martha. Cindy was going to go with them but a sudden phone call from a guy at Star Labs had her attention occupied.  
  
"Hey. I've been coming here all my life. I love this place." Martha holds the door open for Lena as they walk though.  
  
"You're whole life? You mean all twenty-four of it? This place opened like ten years ago."  
  
Martha rolls her eyes. "Okay fine but still. Jitters has the best java in the world. If you don't think it's the best thing in the world Then you can boast about it all you want."  
  
Lena gleams. "Deal."  
  
The line today isn't surprisingly long and they don't have to wait that long. Lena walks up to the counter and the barista, who's name reads 'Cherie' smiles at her. The woman has a shade of blue hair that Lena's never seen before and it suits her well. Her eyes are bright with anticipation.  
  
"Welcome to Jitters! I'm Cherie but you can call me Cher. What can I get for you today?" She's a little chipper with the hype but Lena expects it.  
  
Lena's eyes are glued to the board above Cherie and she doesn't know what to get. It all seems good. But Martha knows exactly what she wants.  
  
"I'll have a Flash."  
  
Lena frowns. "You named a drink after him? Really?"  
  
"He's our hero. Of course we did." Martha states. "You know what you want?"  
  
Lena looks back at the barista and gives her order.  
  
"Make It ice cold." She adds for good measure.  
  
"Of course hotness." Cherie winks at Lena before turning around, a shade of pink scattered over her cheeks, making her blush. Something she's never done.  
  
"She's cute. You should ask her out." Martha suggests and Lena shakes her head. She's not here for that. She's here to find her father and that's that. Not looking for hookups.  
  
Cherie comes back with their orders and slips a piece of paper with Lena's before winking again.  
  
"And she's into you!"  
  
The two walk out of the building, just as a voice calls for them to stop.  
  
                                            -~-  
  
"Wait! Please." Barry calls and they stop. The girl who's eyes were so familiar froze.  
  
"You! You're that guy from last night." Lena gasps out. "What? Are you following me?"  
  
Barry shakes his head. That's probaly what it looks like but he isn't.  
  
"No. No. I'm just---"  
  
How to say it without sounding like a creep?  
  
"You look really familiar to me."  
  
"I've got one of those faces you know."  
  
She turns to leave.  
  
"Wait! Your eyes. They look like my.... my ex-boyfriend's. You have his eyes."  
  
Lena turns back around and faces him, a smirk so much like Len's on her face.  
  
"My mom says I have my dad's eyes."  
  
Could it be?  
  
_What are you doing Barry? You don't know this woman_  
  
He wants to tell him to shut up. But he can't bring himself to.  
  
"Might I ask, his name?"  
  
_Stop Barry. She's going to think you're weird._  
  
"Leonard. Leonard Snart. That's why I'm here. I need to find him."  
  
Barry's heart skips a beat. She doesn't look more than in her early twenties. A little younger than he is. Len.... Len's daughter?  
  
Lena notices the expression on his face.  
  
"Wait, are You the guy that the bartender was talking about? Are you my dad's boyfriend?"  
  
She doesn't know. Barry thinks. She doesn't know that she's never going to meet him.  
  
Barry gives her a weak smile. "Yeah. I'm your dad's boyfriend." He holds out a hand. "Barry Allen."  
  
She takes it with a vice-like grip and a large smile. "Lena Baker. It's nice to meet you too."  
  
"Same here."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                     


	2. Chapter 2

It's three days since Barry met Lena. Three days since he's been trying to wrap his head around the fact that Len had a daughter. One he's sure that the crook didn't even know about. Lena Adriana Baker. She looked so much like Len, just a different smile but everything else was him.   
  
_Who says she's mine? Tiana wasn't known for being truthful Barry_  
  
He wants to tell him to be quiet. Barry knows that this is Leonard's daughter, the eyes tell it all  
  
"I was born in Keystone. My mom, Tiana, says she moved us there after she and Leonard broke up." Lena is seated across from Barry. The two of them are at jitters, sitting in the far back as Martha and Cindy sit a little way away with Caitlin and Cisco. They both couldn't not tell them what was going on. That would be rude.   
  
Barry takes a sip of his coffee, grimacing at the bitter taste. He should have asked for more sugar. Whoever this barista was today must have been new. He places the cup at the edge of the table.   
  
"How old were they? When they had you?"   
  
He did the math. But still...  
  
"Twenty-one. They were young and in love. According to mom anyway."   
  
_Right.. in love. I did love her. And she loved me. I guess not enough to tell me about Lena._  
  
Barry's heart aches. Len missed twenty-three years with her.   
  
"Enough about me though! Tell me about My dad. I want to see a picture of him. Where is he though? Can I meet him? What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm making all this up?"   
  
She's rambling. Much like Lisa instead of Len and oh goodness, he has to tell Lis about Lena. She doesn't know and he knows she can handle this but if she breaks down, he wants to take his time telling Lena about Len.   
  
Barry places a hand on Lena's and calms her down. "All in time. But here." He pulls back and pulls out a photo. It was the first one that Barry took of Len. He had just told Barry that he was joining Rip Hunter and Barry had been ecstatic that he was willing to do this even though Barry knew he had ulterior motives for going. Len was smiling at the camera, thankfully not in that awful parka and just---- smiling.   
  
Lena takes the photo and stares. Her eyes go wide.  
  
"I look exactly like him. Is he... Is he mixed as well?"   
  
Barry nods. "His mother, he told me her name was Elaine. She loved him."   
  
"What about my grandpa?"   
  
_Don't tell her about Lewis._   
  
"Lewis Snart. I don't know much about him. Len didn't talk that much about him."   
  
And she got it. She didn't push the issue further.  
  
"Wow though. The resemblence... it's uncanny. I can't wait to meet him."   
  
_That's never going to happen. Tell her now Barry. Spare her the pain. She needs to know the truth now._  
  
And for once he's Right. Way to go Len.   
  
"Look Lena---"   
  
"Barry!" Caitlin is suddenly rushing over, she's frantic and places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to break up this reunion but we've got a problem at Star Labs. Joe needs us. Catch up later?"   
  
She looks between Lena and Barry.   
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry about this Lena."   
  
"It's fine. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere."   
  
Barry gives her a sad smile before exiting the coffee shop with Cisco and Caitlin on his heels.   
  
He did feel bad about leaving her but also relief. Now he had more time to tell her about Len.   
  
  
                                             -~-  
  
Lena picks up her drink and walks over to where Cindy and Martha are sitting. She takes a seat next to Martha.   
  
"So?" Cindy begins. "When are you going to meet your dad?" She's the most excited over this. Cindy had told them that she never knew her father either and she wanted Lena to get the chance that she didn't get.  
  
"I don't know. Barry had to leave suddenly but I have a feeling that there's something he's hiding from me about my dad."   
  
"Maybe they aren't together anymore and this is awkward for him. He just doesn't know how to tell you." Martha adds.  
  
Lena bites her lip. "Maybe."   
  
                                          -~-  
"Invite her over for dinner." Joe suggests. "That way it'll be a nice and quiet setting and you can tell her what happened with her dad. Wow, I still can't believe Snart had a daughter."   
  
Had. That word holds so much for him. So much anger deep inside those words.   
  
It made it all final for him. He had a daughter.   
  
"Yeah. That's a good idea. I'll do that. The quicker she learns the quicker she can heal."   
  
Iris is standing next to him. He didn't even notice when she slipped inside Star Labs. She places a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"I'll cook. I know hard this will be for you. Let me handle everything and you just worry about getting her to dad's place."   
  
Barry nods. "When?"  
  
"Friday." Joe and Iris say at the same time.   
  
"Friday." Barry repeats.  
  
_Friday. The night you break my daughter's heart Scarlet._  
  
                                           -~-  
  
"Okay. We have the whole day since Barry Allen had something else to do. How about we head out and do some shopping?" Cindy suggests. The three are walking down the streets after leaving Jitters with a whole day to waste under their belts. "I need new curtains for the bathrooms and throw pillows and rugs and a lot of stuff for the apartment."   
  
Lena just nods. Her mind isn't into it. Not that much anyway and she just wants to meet her dad.   
  
Is that so hard to ask for?  
  
"Great! The first place I want to stop to is a little far away and a little out of town. You don't mind do you Lena?"   
  
Lena just smiles. "Nah it's fine. Let's go."   
  
                                          -~-  
  
Barry finds himself at Saints and Sinners at Noon. A little early but he didn't care. He needed the escape.   
  
"Early ain't it Allen?" Chad mocks fixing Barry's usual and passing it to him.   
  
"Probably. Maybe I'm here to see you though. We never got to get that chance to finish what we started. And I'm more than willing."   
  
Honestly Barry? You're going to fuck a guy just to relieve the guilt you're feeling?   
  
"Shut up." He says out loud and Chad stares at him.  
  
"I didn't say anything."   
  
"I know. I'm... I just... Let's go to the back okay?"   
  
Barry stands and holds out his hand. Chad grins but takes it and allows himself to be lead towards the back.   
  
_He's going to hurt you Barry. Don't do this. Think of us._  
  
"There is no us. Not anymore."   
  
"What?"   
  
Barry pushes Chad against the wall and drops to his knees.   
  
Distraction....  
  
_I will never forgive you Barry if you do this_  
  
He presses a kiss to Chad's stomach.   
  
_Don't do this Barry_  
  
Another kiss, this time higher....  
  
He's so close....   
  
He reaches for Chad's belt buckle...  
  
There's a ringing, an all too familiar song plays and there's no way that this isn't a sign from Len.   
  
"Fuck. Sorry about this. I'll just----"   
  
Barry pulls back and stands up. "No. It's fine. I have somewhere to be anyway."   
  
Chad tosses the phone back into his pocket and rushes for Barry who's halfway at the door by now.   
  
"Wait. Look we can----"  
  
"We can't. Maybe we shouldn't."   
  
"Barry."  
  
"I've gotta go. I'm sure you can find another warm body."   
  
                                             -~-  
  
By the time Cindy and Martha are done Lena is tired. She thought that Valerie, her old girlfriend could ship but damn, they take the cake. She plops down in one of the seats at Jitters. Okay, she admits it, she likes the little place. It's adorable and homely. It reminds her of what she left behind when she came to Central City.   
  
"I thought we were just going for curtains." Lena says. She glances at the ten bags sitting in a seat.  
  
"Yeah. But then I thought you need new clothes. No telling how long you'll be here."   
  
She's right. She bought some clothes but not a lot. She didn't expect to be here longer than a month or two but with the way she's being treated about meeting her father, who knows how long she'll be in Central City.   
  
But still....  
  
"Thanks Cin. I didn't even think about how long I might be here. I mean I can always go back home real quick and grab some stuff. You didn't have to buy me clothes. I can't ask that you."  
  
Cindy shakes her head. "It's not a big deal. Honestly. Plus I wanted to spend that cash..."   
  
"Speaking of.... you never told me what you do to make that much."   
  
Cindy only smiles. "Its daddy's money. Don't Sorry about it chickadee."  
  
Lena nods her head. "Don't worry about it. You barely know me. I can't expect you to tell me your entire life story in one week."   
  
Cindy smiles, it seems forced but Lena ignores it as Cindy leans over and presses a kiss to Lena's cheek. Neither girl says more as Lena's phone buzzes. She takes it out her pocket and looks down. It's a text from Barry.   
  
_**Meet me @ the park in fifteen? Alone?**_  
  
She quickly responds with a 'Yes'. Maybe he's gonna finally tell her where her dad is.   
  
Lena puts the phone back into her pocket and stands. She's exhausted but she's got to go. She has to.   
  
"I'll see you guys later. Barry wants to meet me in the park."   
  
Martha nods. "Okay we'll try and save you some food."   
  
It's supposed to be a joke but knowing Martha and Cindy, there won't be anything left.   
  
"Please do. I know it's taco night. I want some."   
  
Cindy salutes. "No guarantees Chickadee."   
  
                                             -~-  
  
Barry is tapping his fingers against his knee as he waits for Lena. He has a feeling that she thinks this is him telling her about Len but it's not. He can't bring himself to do it just yet.   
  
_You need to tell her Barry, it's the least you can do for my daughter_  
  
"Shut up Len. It won't help her So soon to find out about you."   
  
_Oh? Tell her that I'm gone. I'll never meet her, she'll never meet me. Let her know now...._  
  
Barry snorts. "What are you going to do? You aren't real."   
  
"Who's not real?" Lena's voice cuts through Barry's thought, ceasing the conversation between Barry and the figment of his imagination.   
  
"Nothing, nothing. I'm glad you could come."   
  
Lena takes a seat next to Barry. "Are you going to tell me where my dad is?"   
  
Barry goes to open his mouth. He has to tell her but...  
  
_Do it Allen, come on Scarlet... Do it_  
  
"Actually I wanted to invite you to dinner Friday. Iris will be cooking and she wanted to give you a welcome to Central City dinner."   
  
Lena quirks an eyebrow. "Will Leonard be there?"  
  
Barry looks down at his hands, wringing them and he shakes, only slightly. He can't let the flash secret out because he can't find it in himself to tell Lena about her dad. A hand is suddenly entwined with his and he looks over at Lena. She has a small smile on her face, her smile, however is unreadable.   
  
"Look, I think I get it. You don't want to call my dad because you and he broke up and it's weird between the two of you---"  
  
Oh she's mine alright.....  
  
Barry wants to roll his eyes but doesn't. He didn't want to offend her.   
  
"Lena..... It's not.... Lenny and I didn't break up."   
  
Lena frowns. "Then why won't you let me see him or at least tell me where he is? Give me an address and I can find him on my own. I just want to meet him---"  
  
Barry goes to open his mouth but tears fall down his cheeks and now she's really going to know that something is wrong. That something happened to Len. She pulls him into a hug moments later.  
  
"I'm sorry! I don't know what I said to make you cry but I just want to meet him. That's all."  
  
Barry sniffles. He knows this and telling her is the only viable option. He has to do it....he just doesn't know when.  
  
"What the hell Barry!?" 


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell Barry!?"   
  
Barry quickly jumps apart from Lena, looking at the face of one he hasn't seen in months. And it's angry.   
  
"Lisa..." Barry quickly says and he knows what she thinks as she glares at Lena, manicured golden nails tapping against her legs. "It's not what it looks like."   
  
"Not what it looks like? Barry Allen I'm not stupid. If Lenny could see you."   
  
_I tried telling him sis but this really isn't what it looks like_  
  
The voice agrees with him and he shouldn't feel relief. She can't hear Len.   
  
"Lisa I'm being serious. This isn't what it looks like. This is Lena Baker, Len's daughter."   
  
Lisa stills. She looks over at Lena, eyes scanning her from top to bottom and realization dawns on her.   
  
"Tiana?"   
  
Lena nods. "You know my mother?"   
  
"Real piece of work." There's a bitterness in Lisa's voice as she remembers. "She hated that he loved me more than her."   
  
"You must be Leonard's sister."   
  
Lisa smiles, sadness graces her face but Lena doesn't mention it. She holds out a hand and Lisa takes it.   
  
"It's so nice to meet you."   
  
                                            -~-  
  
"You haven't told her yet have you?" Lisa and Barry had headed towards Star Labs, Lena saying goodbye and the two had watched as she left. Lisa wanting to spend more time with her but Barry needing to speak with Lisa alone. They're in the elevator, waiting for it to reach their floor.   
  
"No. I'm trying to find a way. A sensitive way to let her know about Len."   
  
"Just tell her the truth. Just come out and say it. Spare her feelings. She's what, twenty-three? She's not a child Barry."   
  
"I know that Lisa but seriously. How do you tell her that the man she came here to see is...." He doesn't like saying the word. It makes it final for him and he doesnt want that. Not the finality of it all. Being a speedster, seeing what he's saw, meeting the people that he has, you'd think he'd have Len back without the consequences that he had when he saved his mother. Barry sighs."Gone?"  
  
Yeah. He could have went back in time and stopped Len from getting on that ship. He could have gone back and never gotten with him and none of this would have happened. He wouldn't be feeling what he was feeling. Yet, he can't. He can't deal with those again. He doesn't know just how badly he could mess up if he changes anything this time around.   
  
Lisa quirks an eyebrow. "Dead? Barry you have to say it. I don't like it but I can't sit in denial all the time about it. Len is dead and there's nothing we can do about it. We can't bring him back."   
  
"Lisa...."   
  
"Tell her, or I will."   
  
The elevator stops and Lisa exits. She's quickly enveloped in a hug by H.R. surprisingly those two had become good friends and he didn't expect it.   
  
"Hey H! What's on the menu today?" She allows herself to be escorted around the remodeling of Star Labs. Barry notices Caitlin watching him with sad eyes. He gives her a fake smile before heading to the training room.  
  
Maybe a run can take his mind off things.   
  
                                                -~-  
  
When Lena enters the apartment she notices two things: One, Martha and Cindy didn't cook like they said and two, Martha and Cindy were no where to be seen. She walks into the kitchen hoping that maybe they're playing some kind of joke on her but what she finds is a note, Martha's messy scrawl standing out against the paper. Only Martha would do the old school way.  
  
**Cindy isn't feeling well, took her to the hospital. Meet us If you can.**  
  
If there's more to the note Lena doesn't read it. She's already heading out and hailing a cab to take her to the hospital. Cindy seemed fine just earlier. She takes out her phone as she waits and sends a text to Martha.   
  
_How is she?_  
  
Lena waits, trying and failing to hail another cab.   
  
- _so far they say she's fine. They took her to run tests. They won't let me with her-_  
  
_-It's gonna be ok-_  
  
And it was. It had to be. Cindy was fine. She was going to be fine.   
  
_-I hope so. She's never been to the hospital before. She's never been sick either just hurry if u can-_  
  
- _I'm on my way-_   
  
She finally able to get a cab, paying extra for him to just speed a little more.   
  
                                           -~-  
  
Barry's lying in bed that night, once again holding onto a pillow that belonged to Len. Even after so long, it still smelled like him. That vanilla and Lavender scent filling his nostrils.   
  
_If you don't tell my daughter about me I will come back and haunt you for that_  
  
"Is that a promise?" His smile is weak and pathetic.   
  
_Of course not. You know that Barry. But please tell her. Give her the closure that you, Mick and Lisa have. She deserves that much._  
  
Barry's phone vibrates on the bedside table. He placed the pillow on Len's side and picks it up.   
  
It's Caitlin. Followed by coordinates. Can't the bad guys ever give him a night off?  
  
                                              -~-  
  
"Friends of Ms. Dorheart?" The doctor calls and both Lena and Martha sits up. They're the only two left in the waiting room. Martha had fallen asleep, her crying ceasing midway through the infomercials that Lena weren't paying attention too.   
  
"Yes?" They say at the same time.   
  
"How is she?" Lena asks. Her hands are behind her back, clasped tightly together. She's worried. If Cindy isn't okay, she doesn't know what she'll do.   
  
"She's fine. Absolutely fine." He smiles.   
  
Martha and Lena sigh with relief.   
  
"Then what... She fainted and..." Martha begins rattling off everything that had happened earlier and the doctor only smiled.   
  
"It's not my place to tell. I suggest you speak with Ms. Dorheart about it. She'll tell you what we told her. You both can go back and see her now."   
  
He excuses himself and they both rush to her room.   
  
                                           -~-  
  
He didn't expect to see Damien Dahrk and Malcom Merlyn and Eobard Thawne all at once and in Central City no less.   
  
_It's a trap Barry. Run._  
  
"I saved you Flash. Didn't I tell you not to interfere in my business?" Eobard smirks at him, he's standing in front of Merlyn and Dahrk, almost as if he's protecting them and it doesn't make any sense to Barry. Why are they working together?  
  
"My city is in danger. I can't let that stand Reverse Flash."   
  
Dahrk moves closer to Eobard and whispers something in his ear. The two look back at Merlyn and something passes.  
  
"Maybe you're right. But first, we have something... or someone that you'll be interested in meeting."   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Before:   
  
\--  
  
There was Cold. But it wasn't the usual cold. It wasn't a normal cold.  
  
Everything around him was cold and usually that wouldn't have bothered him, he loves the cold but this wasn't the average cold, not the cold that he was used to. No matter what he did he couldn't seem to get warm. It didn't seem.... Right.   
  
The area around him fades. He hears Mick's voice. He's yelling, telling him to turn back. And then he hears Lisa. She's laughing. He misses that laugh. Then it morphs into Barry's... He's crying. Why was he crying?   
  
And then he remembers....   
  
He's gone...  
  
"Barry. Don't cry." It's his mind. Not his voice.

He can see him. It feels as though he's there with him. But he can't touch, can't speak. He's so close yet so far away.   
  
                                       ...  
  
He's always liked Caitlin. Even before he found out about her ice powers. She was a sweet girl who deserves nothing but happiness in her life after a family like hers, losing the man that she loved not once but twice. He liked her even more when she suggested that he get out. Barry that is.   
  
He's been watching. He doesn't know how it's possible. He's not there but he can see everything that's going on in Barry's life.   
  
EVERY. SINGLE. THING   
  
"Come on Scarlet. Where's the fun in staying in this place?" He says and he wonders if Barry can hear him. Whenever he speaks, the brunette seems to respond but he also wonders if Barry thinks he might be imaging it all.   
  
"All work and no play makes the flash a dull speedster." The first words that he said to him when they first hooked up. The words made Barry blush each time he said them. The night of them fucking in the backseat of Len's car fresh in both their minds.   
  
"Let's go out and have a little bit of fun." He needs it. Barry needs this more than anything and he's not going to let him waste away, throw  his life into a spin because he's not there. He needs Barry to enjoy life until he finds a way back.   
  
                                       ---  
  
  
He didn't want to see this. He didn't want to see Barry hooking up with that tool of a bartender that only wanted to screw Barry. That was his only ambition in life and Len would be damned if he let's him anywhere near Barry.   
  
Len follows them to the back room and notices a box sitting there. The name standing out like nothing he's seen before. A simple grin crossing his features.   
  
COLD AND LIGHTNING   
  
The words standing out at him.   
  
He pushes at the box, not thinking that it would work and it hits Barry. Len grimaces when the Scarlet Speedster flinches lightly but no so more when Barry's eyes widened at the box.    
  
Cold and lightning.   
  
Just like you and me.   
  
"I never thought I'd be here." Len can hear Chad gasp and he wants to punch him. It boils when he sees Chad splay his fingers over Barry's stomach. He sees red.   
  
"Never thought I'd be here with you. The first time that I saw you with Snart, those lips and that body. I knew I wanted you. You know I asked Snart to let me fuck you. He nearly froze me.''  
  
"Damn right I did." Len agrees with him. He remembers that day all too well. Chad just showed up, asked Len can he spend the night with Barry and the room ended up below zero.   
  
"Lenny is very jealous. Didn't like anyone touching me."  
  
He still doesn't.....  
  
He's gone before he can see where this leads.   
  
He's cold again. He's losing...  
  
"Mr. Snart." A familiar voice calls to him.   
  
Damien Dahrk..  
  
"You sure he's the one for the job?" Another voice, one that he's never heard breaks a short silence.   
  
"Of course he is. The flash Will never see it coming."   
  
Len's mind breaks. The flash, Barry..they want Barry.   
  
He opens his mouth to scream but nothing comes out. He doesn't know what to do.   
  
He has to try though.   
  
           ---  
  
He's back. The sheer force of being tossed back into Barry's orbit leaves him with a sense of disconnection from whatever it is that he's been going through.   
  
He notices something though, Barry's in his suit, he's fighting some guy and he's scared.   
  
"He can't be stopped." Barry whispers and he's frightful.  
  
"Give it up Flash. I can't be stopped."   
  
The meta is mocking Barry. He knows that this man can be stopped. They all can.   
  
"Yes he can."   
  
Barry shakes his head. "No."   
  
"He's can produce fire Scarlet. And you've taken Mick down plenty of times. Think about that, all those times. You've got this Red."   
  
The words of encouragement seem to take effect. He takes the meta down with little effort.   
  
                   ---  
  
"She's an amazing girl." Barry is talking to himself. He's alone in one of the safehouses that Lisa kept up. He's staring at a photo that Mick had taken of him while he was dozing off to sleep. He hated that picture but couldn't bring himself to toss it. "Smart. Beautiful, funny. And I want to tell her about you."  
  
Lena.   
  
The child he didn't know that he had from a woman that nearly ruined his life. Tiana was wonderful.... until you pissed her off. And it's not like Len intended to, but his sister came first.   
  
Always.   
  
"She's constantly wondering about you Lenny and I can't bring myself to tell her the truth. I don't know! Maybe I'm holding out some crazy idea that you'll come back to me, to us and then I won't have to tell her the truth."   
  
He tells him, he's not sure if Barry can hear him or not. But he's shouting it.   
  
Just tell her about me  
  
Don't let her go without knowing the truth   
  
It's better if she finds out now   
  
Don't lie...  
  
Yet, he never tells Lena. She comes and goes and she never knows that she's never going to meet him. Never get the chance to hold her father, to talk with him. To get to know him. All because he chose to be a hero. And now he was lost.   
  
                   ---  
  
"It's time we bring him back. Its been months Eobard. I think it's time. And with his new found.... abilities. He's a delicious addition to our little group."   
  
"I don't know Damien. Really? Now?"  
  
"The legends are fighting amongst themselves. Trying to take control of the situation. The flash has his mind on Snart's daughter... a daughter that would also make a good edition."   
  
He hears a snort. The man Eobard begins talking again.   
  
"Or you want her to replace the daughter that wants nothing to do with you? The one from the woman that ruined your life?"   
  
"I loved Elisa. She didn't love me. And do I sense jealousy in your voice?"   
  
Len really wished that he couldn't hear what they were saying. He didn't want to know this. What they had planned for the people that he loves.   
  
"Let's get him ready then." Eobard finally says.   
  
He feels hands inside his mind. Tugging and pulling...  he doesn't know what's happening to him and he's actually scared.   
  
                                --  
  
He's aware. At least consciously. He can hear Barry's voice. He can Dahrk's and Thawne's.  
  
It's a trap.  
  
It's a trap Barry. Run.  
  
"I saved you Flash. Didn't I tell you not to interfere in my business?"   
  
He can see Thawne standing in front of Dahrk and Merlyn. Protecting Dahrk more than Merlyn. Barry would hurt them, to keep his city safe.   
  
"My city is in danger. I can't let that stand Reverse Flash."   
  
Dahrk moves closer to Eobard and whispers something in his ear. The two look back at Merlyn and something passes.   
  
Len feels a sense of electricity and cold and he's being thrust into something unknown.   
  
"Maybe you're right. But first, we have something... or someone that you'll be interested in meeting."   
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

"Maybe you're right. But first, we have something... or someone that you'll be interested in meeting."  
  
Barry frowned. What could he be talking about? This man... he didn't know what to think about him anymore.   
  
"Stop playing around! Give up now!" Barry shouts and he begins to move forward, slowly at first and then stopping completely when he sees something---- no, someone that he shouldn't have. There's a leather jacket, the cold gun hoisted to his thigh. A smirk on his face.   
  
It couldn't be...  
  
"Lenny?"   
  
Len doesn't say anything. He just stares at him and Barry's heart flutters but his gut....  
  
This isn't right. Something seems off about this.. About Len.   
  
Len steps forward, the cold gun is suddenly poised in the air and at Barry. Barry doesn't move or flinch. He pulls the cowl down. His eyes pleading.   
  
"Lenny.... Len... Baby it's me. It's Barry."   
  
Len frowns. The features of the man not ringing a bell. He's never heard of this man before. "I don't know a Barry."   
  
The cold gun is fired, sending a blast of cold that Barry just narrowly dodges before he looks and notices that they're gone.   
  
All of them.   
  
                                              ▪▪  
  
Lena is sitting by Cindy's bed, Martha stands in the corner, her eyes have shed the tears that she was holding in and now they're vacant. What Cindy had told them, she couldn't believe.  Cindy told her everything, they were best friends but she kept this from her. The biggest thing that's ever happened to them anyway.   
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Lena questions. "It's not like it was life or death. It's a baby!" Her lips turn upward into a smile.   
  
Cindy shakes her head. "I wanted to tell you, but I also wanted to keep it under wraps. If my father found out...."   
  
"He'd be thrilled." Lena interjects and Cindy cries. "Wait. Don't do that! What did I say?"   
  
"Just the opposite. He saw me and my sister as a disappointment. At least I was old enough to leave. My sister is still with him. If he finds out about this child, he'll take him or her away from me and try to fix what he thought was wrong with us. I can't let that happen."   
  
Lena places a hand on Cindy's. "I won't let that happen. Just tell me, who's the guy I need to look out for? What's his name?"   
  
Cindy takes a deep breath. She hated telling people about her father. She often lied about who he was but if they were going to help her, she had to tell them the truth.   
  
"Damien Dahrk."   
  
                                         ▪▪  
  
  
Barry doesn't head back to Star Labs. He's grateful for himself for turning his comm off because he couldn't deal with them hearing what just happened.   
  
Len's back..hes back but he's evil... Lena....  
  
He pulls his phone out and dials her number. She picks up instantly.   
  
"Barry?" She whispers. "Everything okay?"   
  
"We need to talk. It's about your dad. I'm going to tell you the truth."   
  
                                       ▪▪  
  
Lena meets Barry at his place. She's twisting her hands together. She's nervous. The way that he sounded on the phone had her worried that something was wrong with her dad, that's why it took him forever to tell her about him or let her meet him. Her stomach dropped. What if he was..... No. She didn't want to think like that.   
  
Lena knocks on the door. All the thoughts and fears that she had going out the window when Barry opens the door. He must have been doing this for her because even with the faint smile on his face, there was fear and anguish hidden behind them.   
  
He lets her in, she walks past him and takes a seat on the nearest couch. First Cindy and now the truth about her father... her mind was spinning and she didn't know what to do.   
  
"I don't know an easy way to say this." Barry begins. He stays standing, his arms folded across his chest as she speaks. "Well I do but not without alluding to the fact of who..... but I need to tell you because you need to know."   
  
"Barry just spit it out."   
  
Barry sighs. "Your father is Captain Cold. Leonard Snart... He is captain cold and I know you probaly have heard stories about him, about him dying..." A p  
ause. And Lena's breath hitches.   
  
She heard one rumor about the famous Cold meeting his demise on some sought out mission but no one knew for certain and she dismissed it.   
  
She doesn't respond and he keeps speaking.   
  
"And.... I.... He's back in town. Some enemies of mine... He's not a good guy anymore. Not the man that I knew. He's different, he doesn't know who I am. He doesn't remember and he will hurt people. I'm letting you know this because you need to stay safe. If you come in contact with him run, or call me and I'll get in contact with the flash. But until we figure this out, please Lena. Stay away from Leonard Snart."   
  
She nods. She didn't understand how he was going to get in contact with the flash but she understood why he kept this from her for so long. Her father was a famed thief. The best of the best.   
  
"Okay Barry."   
  
                                           ▪▪  
  
Len is seated in one of the rooms of the mansion, Damien Dahrk insisting on keeping him at arms length. His cold gun is poised on the floor next to the chair while Dahrk, Thawne and Merlyn pace around the living room. His mind blanks back to the man in red.   
  
Barry...  
  
He didn't know him. He didn't even know the flash but the man certainly knew him.   
  
"Who was that man? The one in red. He seems to have known me but I don't remember meeting anyone like him before. Trust me I would have remembered."   
  
The trio stop. It's Eobard that speaks.   
  
"Barry Allen. He goes by the flash. The two of you had a, ah, past together. He turned you good."   
  
Len scoffs. "No person has that much power over me. Not even Mick.... speaking of... if I'm going to help you guys with whatever your endgame is I need my partner."   
  
Damien snorts. "That hothead? I don't think so. I don't need my plans being destroyed by him. Plus he's a little out of range for us to get to at the moment. You're going to do this without him. I'm sure you can handle that."  
  
Len rolls his eyes. "Fine. But I work better with a partner. My mind stays more clear."   
  
He leaves out the notion that with Mick, they fuck, they think more clear after. He always keeps a cool head after.   
  
"You have the three of us. It'll do just fine."   
  
"Sure. Whatever you say." He stands, picking the cold gun up and lacing it to his thigh. "I'm allowed out right or do I have to stay here with the three of you?"   
  
Merlyn rolls his eyes. "This is your city. Enjoy it. But remember Mr. Snart...."  
  
"I know, I know. Don't do anything stupid."   
  
                                        ▪▪  
  
Lena makes her way back to the apartment. She was told not to tell Cindy or Martha anything about what was going on. For their safety. When she enters, she can hear Martha yelling. And no surprise who was on the other end of that conversation.   
  
"Seriously? You could have said something Cin! You're not the only person with a villian for a father. I told you about Malcolm Merlyn. You could have told me about Damien fucking Darhk. I wouldn't have thought less of you. You know I love you more than anything."   
  
Cindy's voice is low as she speaks. "I know and I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you and Lena hurt. My dad is a horrible person. The worst man on the planet."   
  
Martha laughs. "Not as bad as mine. But next time don't keep this from us... from me. Promise me that."   
  
She shouldn't intrude on the moment and she  doesn't. She walks silently towards her bedroom and locks the door behind her. Cindy's father is Damien Dahrk, Martha's is Malcolm Merlyn and hers is captain Cold. Is that any coincidence? She would think not.   
  
                                          ▪▪  
  
"Are you sure Barry?" Caitlin eyes him from her spot in the far corner of Star Labs. He had called them all in to tell them the news. They needed to know. "I mean it could be a meta human that looks like him. We've had those in the past. Maybe that's what you saw."   
  
Barry shakes his head. "This was Len. My Len. I know what I saw. And it wasn't some Meta human. Len is alive and...."   
  
"I need to see him." Lisa pipes up. "If you say this is really Len then I need to see My brother." She's already moving towards the door.   
  
"He didn't remember me. I'm not sure he remembers anything." The words nearly get stuck in Barry's throat. The man that he loved didn't remember who he was.   
  
"I'll make him remember me. Even if he can't remember anything, he'll always go to Saints and Sinners. Now you can come or not but I'm going to see my brother."   
  
                                           ▪▪  
  
He might not be able to remember the last two years but he surely remembers this bar. The same dank smell, the same seedy people.   
  
"Leonard Snart! What a surprise." A brown haired guy that Len vaguely remembers hooking up with once comes over to him the moment that he enters the bar. Most eyes land on him when he speaks. There are some of awe and shock and others of annoyance. He guesses he's been missed. The guy wraps an arm around his waist and kisses him on the lips. Len doesn't object and pulls him closer to him.   
  
"Hello....'' it's not like he remembers a name.   
  
"David." The guy doesn't seem offended by the fact that Len can't remember.   
  
"David. Right."   
  
Len leads them to a table in the far back.   
  
"It's alright that you don't remember but three years is a long time not to call someone sugar."   
  
Len pulls him closer to his chest and presses a kiss just under his ear.   
  
"I'm sorry. Some things came up...."   
  
It's a blur. He doesn't remember why he didn't call David back in those three years. The evil trio did say that he and that Barry man had a past, could a relationship have been the reason that he didn't come back for someone like David? Did they have a sexual relationship? Were they in love? He didn't know and right now he didn't care. What he did care about was the fact that he now had a beautiful man in his presence.   
  
"How about we head to the back of the bar? Have some fun?" Len suggests and David chuckles.   
  
"Buy a guy a drink or twelve before we hook up. Unless chilvary has been lost?"   
  
Laughing, Len flags down a waiter and orders for them.   
  
It was going to be a beautiful night.   
  
                                            ▪▪  
  
"Lis... if he ... how do you think this Is possible?" Barry's on the back of her bike, holding her tightly as she whips down the streets of Central City. "I mean I was told what happened and now he's alive. How is this possible? I didn't mess up the timeline since Flashpoint..."   
  
"I know!" She yells turning down a street. "But from what I know about Dahrk he has these powers, abilities. There's a chance he did something to Len, bought him back somehow. I'm not complaining but I will want answers once we bring him home. And don't worry. He will remember you Barry. I will make sure of that."   
  
He grips her tighter. Since Len, Lisa had become close to him. Important. It was like having him back at some moments.   
  
"Thanks Lis."   
  
She finally comes to a stop. She parks the bike next to a brown vehicle before getting off, Barry following suit. He's nervous. Even if Len is in there and hanging out with Darhk , Merlyn and Thawne, he doesn't know what he's going to find.   
  
Lisa pushes open the door and none of the patrons barely glance. They know those boot sounds anywhere.   
  
"Lisa..." Chad is eyeing Barry warily. There's a flush on his cheeks. "Barry. If you're looking for Len, he's in the back and Barry, I'm sorry."   
  
Sorry? What would he have to be sorry for?   
  
Lisa thanks him and the two head to the back of the bar. They don't have to look far and Barry's heart drops.   
  
Now he knows why Chad was sorry. He sees Len, head thrown back and a brunette on his knees in front of him.   
  
Lisa is the one that speaks first. There's anger in her eyes as she marches forward. She doesn't care about the state that her brother is in and pulls the guy up.   
  
"Go." She warns and he scampers off instantly.   
  
Len smirks, as though he knows he's been caught doing something that he shouldn't.   
  
"Well, Well, if it isn't my little sister. I thought you'd still be in Keystone." He's fixing his pants and glancing behind Lisa. "And that kid from earlier. I didn't know you knew him."   
  
So he knows Lisa. He remembers her but not him?   
  
"You remember me?" Lisa sounds dismayed at the fact. "But not Barr?"   
  
Len shakes his head. "I can't remember anything from the last two years. You, dear sister I will always remember." He walks past them but Lisa stops him.   
  
"What happened Lenny?"   
  
He doesn't shrug her off but instead gently pulls her hand away and continues on towards the front of the bar. He drops for a second and turns back towards his sister and Barry.  
  
"I don't know and I don't want to talk about it right now. All I want to do is sleep, drink And fuck and maybe rob someone. Goodbye sis, Barry."   
  
His name feels like a loaded word to Barry. He watched Len as he left, hears him as he tells the guy to follow him out of the bar.   
  
Has he really lost him?  
  
Lisa notices the look on Barry's face and pulls him into a hug.   
  
"It's gonna be okay Barr. I promise you that. He's going to remember you. You're going to get that Len back that you fell in love with all those years ago. We're going to get our Len back."   
  
                                           ▪▪  
  
The next morning Lena wakes up earlier than Martha and Cindy, needing in fact to go for a run, something she hasn't done in a while. She dresses quickly and heads out. It's only four in the morning. No one else is out and it's good. She needs a clear head.   
  
She runs up until she reaches the park in upper Central City. She sees one person in the park, he's sitting on the bench closest to her and she she can see him a bit, even in the darkness. He's staring at the water of the pond. There's a guy next to him, kissing his neck but the guy doesn't seem all that into it.  
  
But he looks.... it couldn't be. Even if it was.. Barry told him to stay away from him until he figures out whatever it was that was wrong with him. But how could she pass up the chance to see her father in person for the first time in her life?   
  
She moves forward. Her heart is beating faster than when she was running. She's sweating and it's not from running. She's running on pure gracefulness at this moment, at this chance.   
  
She's nervous.   
  
She holds out a hand and places it on the man's shoulder.   
  
"Leonard Snart?"   
  



	6. Chapter 6

When Lena was a five she fell out of a tree. Her mother was hysterical over that fact and it was her father (or the man she believed to be her father for years) had told her and Tiana that it's what kids do. They're reckless and will do things like this. There's nothing that can stop them. Tiana was determined not to let that happen again and Lena was confined to her room, the first five year old in their apartment complex to get grounded over nonsense.   
  
'Its to keep you safe Lena. That's all this is. There are horrors in the world that I have to protect you from.'   
  
And at the time she thought that was true. Keeping her real father from her, she thought it was the right thing to do and sometimes maybe she was right. Like now. Barry had told her not to engage with Snart, he wasn't the same man that he knew and she didn't listen.   
  
Len had his cold gun pointed at her, there was nothing in his eyes as he stares at her. She can see herself in him. It's uncanny. The man that was with him stands behind Len. There's fear in his eyes as he asks Len who she is.  
  
"What do you want?" Len snarls and of course he doesn't know her. Or does he? Did Barry ever tell Len about her or was he seeing his daughter for the first time? The same way that she was seeing him in person for the first. Lena opens her mouth but nothing comes out. She's stunned to silence and this isn't a good thing when this guy has a weapon pointed at her face. "Who are you?"  
  
Lena holds up her hand. She has to tell him or else she's in for a long winter.  
  
"My name is Lena Baker. My mom is Tiana..."   
  
Something crosses Len and Lena can see it clearly. He remembers Tiana.   
  
"Tiana. You're Tiana's daughter?" He lowers the cold gun until it's resting by his side. "How old are you?"   
  
"Twenty Three."   
   
The man behind him moves forward and places a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Lenny. Who's Tiana? Who's she?"   
  
Len shrugs his hand off. "Leave. Now." He's talking to the guy who seems offended by the turn of events.  
  
"Lenny."   
  
"Out. Of. My. Sight. Now!" The tone makes the man shudder and he scampers off.   
  
Once they're alone Len continues.   
  
"You're twenty-three. Your mother is Tiana. If my math is correct...."   
  
Lena nods. "I'm your daughter." She lets out a small chuckle at hearing the words spoken out loud and to him of all people. "You're my father."   
  
The cold gun falls to the ground with a soft thud. Len plops onto the bench.   
  
"My daughter."   
  
Lena takes a seat next to him. She's sitting a little way off but she's still close.   
  
"I didn't know about you either." Lena says. She's staring ahead. "Mom kept it a huge secret from me."   
  
Len snorts. "Tiana was never one for telling the truth. She lied to me for months while we were dating."  
  
Lena nods. "She still does. I had to drag your name out of her."   
  
They're silent for awhile. Lena doesn't understand what Barry was talking about. He's not such a bad guy.   
  
"Barry told me..."   
  
Len grumbles. "That kid. What's with him?"   
  
Lena frowns. "He's your boyfriend and I think that he's worried about you."   
  
Len rolls his eyes. "Sweetheart, I don't have a boyfriend. Let alone that boy scout. I don't do relationships."  
  
"You were with my mother."   
  
Len shrugs. "I was with her but she wasn't with me."   
  
Lena wants to ask what he meant and a part of her already knows the answer. Nonetheless, Barry was--- is his boyfriend.   
  
"Just talk to him. He's worried."   
  
Len reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper and a pen. She was a little confused but didn't say anything.   
  
"Call me. I'd like to get to know my daughter better."   
  
Lena takes the paper and puts it in her pocket. This went over a lot better than she was expecting but something was still off about all of this, about him and Barry.   
  
"But Barry...."   
  
"Nothing. There is nothing going on between us. I don't known what he told you but it's a lie. I don't know him like that." He stands. "I'll see you around."  
  
                                          ••••  
  
Barry's sitting on his bed with his phone in hand. He had texted Lisa about finding out where Len was staying . He needed to know to try and fix whatever was wrong.  
  
"I don't know" had been her reply the first time he texted her.   
  
"Give me a second Allen. He's not staying at the same place he usually does." Had been her reply the second time he texted her.   
  
"You text me one more time Barry I'm coming to your place and tossing your phone in the toilet."   
  
He hasn't texted her back since that because knowing Lisa, she'd stay true to her word.   
  
There's a knock on the door. Barry gets up, stragling a little. Right now he didn't want to be bothered. Not by anyone. Not unless it was information pertaining to Damien Dahrk, Malcolm Merlyn and Eobard Thawne.   
  
"For a guy eagerly trying to find the whereabouts of his boyfriend you're not exactly helping the situation here." Lisa says. She walks through the door, not caring and plopping down on the couch.   
  
"Do you have anything Lis?" He's desperate now.   
  
She shakes her head. "Nothing. All the usual hideouts.... He's not there. Which means only one thing."   
  
Barry swallows deeply. A knot forming in his throat.   
  
"He's with them." Barry finishes. "He's staying with them and no one knows where they are."   
  
He sits next to her. Eyes trained on the floor. He wasn't feeling well now. This wasn't happening.   
  
Not this.   
  
"There has to be a way to get him from underneath them and have him back. We have to do something Lis."   
  
Lisa sighs. "I have an idea but you might not like it."   
  
Barry shakes his head. I'm down for anything. As long as we get Len back."   
  
                                           °°  
  
Lena doesn't go home straight away. It's nearing nine in the morning and she's been walking around Central City ever since she encountered her dad.   
  
Dad. Her dad. The man she didn't know much about up until a little while ago. The man that would become a permanent fixture in her life.   
  
She finally met him and surprisingly she didn't just spew words out of her mouth like she does when she's nervous. Lena makes it to Jitters, mind full with questions that she wanted to ask him.   
  
"What can I get for you today?" The barista behind the counter says. She hasn't seen Cherie in a while and she's a little dissapointed by that but she just smiles and gives her order.   
  
"It'll be right up!"   
  
She thanks the barista before taking a seat in the far back.   
  
"You know, I didn't think I would find you in this big city. But your love for Java... I knew I'd find you."   
  
                                             °°  



	7. Chapter 7

"You know, I didn't think I would find you in this big city. But your love for Java... I knew I'd find you."   
  
Lena freezes for a moment. This wasn't happening. Honestly, it couldn't be. The chair across from her scrapes over the floor at being pulled out from the table. The familiar scent of lavender and cigarettes fill her nose.   
  
"Hi Ma." Lena grins. "What brings you all the way to Central City? Or back, I should say?"   
  
"You really think I'd let my baby girl travel all the way here on a hunt for her father and not do a thing about it? Finding Len will bring you nothing but heartache. You need to stop."   
  
Lena grins. "It took you long enough to get here. Plus you're too late. I've already met him. Last night. He's actually a nice guy you know."   
  
Tiana's face is blank. As though she knows something that Lena doesn't.   
  
"That's not possible." Tiana whispers. "It's not."   
  
"Well, he lives in Central City. I was bound to run Into him sooner or later."   
  
Tiana leans forward, her elbows pressed into the wood of the table. "That's not possible because I was told that Len had died."   
  
Lena frowns. "Well, I just saw and spoke with him not four hours ago. Whoever told you that was obviously lying to you."   
  
"That's not possible. Mick would never lie to me about something like this."   
  
Lena frowns at her mother. "Who's Mick?"   
  
Tiana shakes her head. "Don't worry about that. What's important is that you need to come home with me now."   
  
"I don't think so Ma. I mean, I finally found my father. I want to get to know him. It's been nearly twenty-three years and you've kept him from me. I deserve to know who he is. To get to know him and have a relationship with him. You can't stop that."   
  
"Leonard isn't a good guy. Never had been. I made a mistake when I got with him. I didn't know what kind of man he was and the kind that he is now. Lena. Your father---"  
  
"Is Captain Cold. I know that. And I don't care. He's.... He seems like a nice guy and its my choice to figure that out. I'm old enough to make my own choices. Mom. I can't let you do that for me anymore."   
  
"I just want you to be safe. Please sweetheart."  
  
"Let me do this on my own Ma, please."   
  
                                             °•°  
  
The brunette is laid out next to him on the bed. Len's barely paid him any attention and he moves slightly out of the bed, not making a move to wake the man up. He makes his way towards the kitchen of the apartment that Eobard had given him to live in. It's comfortable, not what he was used to but it would have to do. He flips on the light.   
  
He fixes him a cup of coffee, waiting patiently for it to finish.   
  
"I thought we told you, no guests." The familiar voice doesn't startle Len. Instead he leans back against the counter, eyes faced forward at the man sitting in the chair across from him.   
  
"I told you I wanted to have fun Eobard."   
  
"And that didn't mean bringing in some outsider who doesn't need to know what's going on. Now get rid of him. We have bussienss to discuss."   
  
Len rolled his eyes. "Fine but you owe me."   
  
Eobard rolled his eyes. "We owe you nothing Snart. Remember that."  
  
Once the other guy was gone Len took a seat in one of the chairs. His eyes unreadable as he waited for Eobard to speak.   
  
"Look. The flash. Barry Allen. We need you to handle him. He's a thorn in our plan and I don't need him interfering with our plans. He seems.... drawn to you. Use that. Manipulate him. I don't care what you have to do but make sure that Barry Allen is so far gone that he doesn't think twice about us. Got it?"   
  
"What if I don't want to? I'm not all that keen about being with that boy scout. In any form."   
  
"It's not like you have to sleep with him Snart. Though that might keep him off our scent if you do."   
  
Len holds up a hand, stopping any words that Ever would be forming. "I'll think of something. Don't worry."   
  
                                             ---  
  
Barry doesn't hear a word that Caitlin is saying. Lisa kept looking through all the safe houses that Len would frequent and even his favorite one but nothing turned up.

And Barry was antsy. Where could he be?   
  
"Did you hear me?" Caitlin snaps her fingers in front of Barry, getting him back to reality.   
  
"What?"   
  
Caitlin rolls her eyes. "I said... what do you think about travelling back to earth three to talk with Jay about improving your speed?"   
  
"I can't. I can't leave. Not until I figure out what's wrong with Len."   
  
"Barry." Cisco begins. "Until We figure out what exactly is wrong with Snart. You need to focus on increasing your speed. And with Eobard back teaming up with Malcolm Merlyn and Damien Darhk you need to be on your A game."   
  
Barry goes to open his mouth but shuts it close the moment that his eyes meet Iris'. She knows that there isn't anything he can do right now for Len.   
  
But if he can get Eobard. He can get him to confess whatever he wants him to. He could bring his Len back.   
  
"Okay. Fine. How are we going to go about this?"   
  
                                          ---  
  
Tiana finds him before Lena. Jitters seems to be the go to place and just her luck that on the day she decided to apply for a job. She's not leaving with out her daughter and if that means moving to Central City then so be it. It's not like she left anything back home. Tiana had just finished handing her resume in when she saw him entering. Her heart skipped a beat as moments from a past long forgotten resurfaced. Suddenly she was that girl again. The one that loved Len with all her heart. The one that broke his heart.   
  
"Lenny." She's across the cafe in a instant and standing in front of him. She gives him a smile. A sad one but one nonetheless.   
  
"Tiana." Len responds. He keeps his eyes focused on the red head man in front of him. His voice is cold and calculated. She knows the tone. She heard it once or twice when he was handling business.   
  
"Lenny. How are you?"   
  
Len snorts. "As if you care."   
  
"I do. It's been a while."   
  
Len turns to her. Icy blue eyes stare back at her. They're filled with brimstone, fire. Anger.   
  
"A while is an understatement Tiana. You kept my daughter from me. My twenty-three year old daughter. Twenty-three years Tiana."   
  
He faces back towards the front. The line had moved slowly, only about an inch or so.   
  
"You must understand. I had my reasons."   
  
"What reasons? What reason is good enough that you kept her from me?"   
  
Tiana sighs. She runs a hand through her curly hair and Len can't help but notice. It was one of the little quirks that he liked about her when they were dating.   
  
"You know why. The road you were on. The path you've been lead to know." Her voice drops and she leans in close to him. "I know you're captain cold."   
  
"And I know that you're a manipulative liar. We all have our faults. And you won't keep Lena from me Tiana. I won't allow it."   
  
"She's my daughter Leonard."   
  
"Takes two Tiana."  
  
                                               ---  
  
Martha and Cindy are eyeing Lena. Martha's eyes twinkling just a tiny bit.   
  
"What's their name?" Cindy blurts out. "You're giddy, on the phone all hours. Smiling at your text messages. Is it that cute girl from Jitters? Oh! Imagine if it is. Free Java!"   
  
Lena rolls her eyes. "Theres no one. I can't just find something on my phone interesting? Why does there always have to be someone involved?"   
  
Martha, who was leaning forward drops back against the pillows.   
  
"Touche love. So. What's got the sunshine up your ass?"   
  
"My dad. I found him."   
  
Both Cindy and Martha light up. "Omg Lena thats awesome!" Cindy practically pulls Lena into a hug.  
  
"Who is it?" Martha questions. She picks up one of the tortilla that sat abandoned on the table.   
  
"Promise you won't freak out when I tell you? I mean my dad you might have heard of him."   
  
Both girls give her a grin. "Of course we won't."  
  
"Okay and you can't tell anyone. As badly as you want, you can't tell anyone who he really is. You promise me that. Both of you."   
  
"We promise." They say it in unison. Eyes bright with excitment.   
  
Lena takes a breath.  
  
"My dad is Captain Cold."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I'm running on empty with this fic. Ideas are welcomed

"Barry Allen?" Barry jumps when he hears his name. He's sitting in the back of Saints and Sinners. Chad is watching him from the counter with a smirk on his lips and sex in his eyes and with Len back in the picture, he has no interest in what Chad has to offer.   
  
Barry turns around. His heart feels as though its going to leap out of his chest.   
  
"Lenny?" Len takes a seat next to Barry. Their closeness brings Barry a sense of calm mixed with a sense of fight or flight.   
  
"Look. About the other night... I couldn't... still can't remember much about what happened."   
  
Barry nods. "I figured something. You didn't remember me. The man you loved. I don't know what happened to you."   
  
Len shrugs. "I don't either."   
  
Len's eyes navigate over Barry but he's not feeling anything. He's a handsome man but it does nothing to him. No feelings or anything.   
  
"But you're with Eobard Thawne, Malcolm Merlyn and Damien Darhk. If they're...."   
  
"They're not. I don't know what happened. But Barry...."  
  
He places a hand on his. It's what he was told to do. He has to do this. Play along and get Barry comfortable so they can do what they need.   
  
"I'm sorry for any distress I've caused you."   
  
Len rubs soothing circles on the back of Barry's hand. He's suddenly calm.   
  
"It's okay. It wasn't you. It was them. I will find a way to help you."   
  
Len just nods. "Anyway Barry. Were you going to tell me that I had a daughter?"   
  
"I thought you were dead. They told me you were dead. But even if you weren't, Lenny you know I would have. She's amazing by the way. An amazing and wonderful young woman..she looks like you."   
  
"I've noticed. I just can't believe she kept her from me for all these years. I knew she was---"  
  
"She did it for a reason Lenny. She did it to protect her daughter."   
  
Len snorts. "That's all fine and dandy but still... I deserved to know that I had a child. One who grew up not knowing me..who basically had to drag it out of her mother to tell her who I was. I deserved to know and I got nothing."   
  
"I'm sure that she----"  
  
Len frowns. "Why are you defending her Barry?"   
  
"I'm... Len I get where she's coming from and you can't blame her for that. Try and see it from her point of view and you'll understand it. Talk to her. Please.''  
  
  
                                            --  
  
"I saw your father." Tiana is sitting across from Lena, watching her daughter go through items on her phone. She had called Lena over to her hotel, she wanted to tell her that she had found a place and wanted her daughter to move in with her.   
  
"Yeah?" Lena doesn't look up from her phone.   
  
"Lena... I don't think that you should spend time with him. He's a bad guy Lee."   
  
Lena put her phone down and stared at her mother. "Besides being captain Cold, he hasn't done anything that has harmed me or anything. Ma you can't stop me from seeing him and wanting to get to know him. This is between the two of us and I want to get to know him."   
  
"I don't---"  
  
"Stop. Mom..please. I understand what you're getting at but I'm a grown woman. I can make my own choice. I can do this on my own. Let me make my own decision."   
  
Tiana shuts her mouth, staring ahead..  
  
This wasn't going to end well. She had a gut feeling and she was always right about these things.


	9. Chapter 9

"Run!" Barry screams and Lena takes the hint, she grabs Martha and Cindy and they try and find cover. She doesn't know what's going on. She doesn't understand why her father is attacking them.  
  
                                          ---  
  
72 hours earlier:   
  
Lena's sitting on a blanket, the warm sun beaming down on her as the breeze washes over her. It's a wonderful Saturday and for the first time Lena feels-- at peace.   
  
"Who's idea was it to go to the beach?" Cisco's next to Cindy, eyes focused on his tablet. Cindy's next to him, her eyes focused on his tablet and watching what he's doing. Martha and Caitlin are in the water, Caitlin teaching Martha how to swim and Lena and Barry are sitting under a umbrella. Barry's focused on texting Len, getting him to come meet up with them.   
  
"Mine." Lena smiles. "Problem Ramon?"   
  
"Yeah. It's Hot out here. I barely have Wi-Fi access and nerds like us don't fare well in the heat."   
  
Lena rolls her eyes and stares over at Barry.   
  
"Any Luck getting him here?"   
  
Barry shakes his head. "None. Says he's busy. Maybe another time." It's a lie. Len hasn't returned any of his calls or his messages. He doesn't know what's been going on but Len hasn't been his Len lately and he wonders what's going on.   
  
He doesn't try and hide his dissapointment as he puts his phone in his bag.   
  
"Yeah maybe the beach isn't his thing?"   
  
Barry shrugs. He knows for a fact that his Len would always come no matter where he was, even the beach. "Yeah."   
  
                                            °  
  
Ethan... or Mark or whatever his name is leaves after an hour and Len finally checks his phone.   
  
Four missed calls.  
  
Seven text messages.  
  
Voicemails...  
  
All from Barry.   
  
He rolls his eyes but checks the messages. He wanted him to join him and his friends at the beach. He tosses the phone on the bed and ignores it. He's not playing the dutiful boyfriend to a guy he barely knows.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling with this fic so it might be a while


	10. Chapter 10

48 hours.....

 

“Fuck,” Len gasped. “That feels...."  
  
Barry looks up at him between lidded eyes. This wasn't what he was intending to do when he came here, when he wanted to check on Len and see if everything was okay. He had left the group, letting Lena know that he was trying to get Len to come to the beach with them, hang out with them at least. But then he caught one glimpse of Len, coming out of the shower....  
  
“You don't want me doing this? Want me to stop?"  
  
“I want,” Len started but paused, he was gorgeous, debauched plump lips and all. "I want to, I want you to ride me."  
  
Barry stood up. "Fuck, yes."  
  
Len walked towards the bed, Barry following instantly. Barry pushes him back against the pillows, straddling his waist and begins kissing a line down his neck. Len shifts a little, eyes closing at the sensation. He can feel Len's cock,  both of them already naked, pressing against his ass cheeks.  
  
Barry grabbed Len's wrist and guides his fingers towards his mouth and takes two fingers inside, wetting them.   
  
"Barry, Barry, Barry. What a naughty boy you are."  
  
Barry releases the fingers, moving them toward his ass, Len knew instantly and he began working two fingers inside. Barry pushes back against them, forcing them in deeper.  
  
He was ready, it's been so long and he needed this.  
  
Wanted this.  
  
Len removed his fingers, and Barry took the hint.  
  
"Protection?" Len asks and Barry frowns.  
  
"We never---"  
  
"Do we have anything or not?"  
  
Len knows he doesn't.  
  
Barry groans and speeds towards his pants, pulls something out and he's back in position instantly, placing the condom over Len's cock.  
  
Barry pushed his hips back, moving up slightly  and settling on the tip of Len's cock before fully impaling himself on Len. He felt his body accept Len. He waited a moment before moving.  
  
Barry lifts his hips up, pressing his hands down on Len's glistening chest before he sinks slowly back down, clenching around Len,nholding him in place.  
  
“So, So hot.” Len's watching him, his eyes narrowing and watching the man move above him. "Harder, you can take it. You can do it. Come on now, faster. Faster.''  
  
Len urges and Barry does as he's told.  
  
Barry can feel the sensation washing over him, his stomach twisting, the familiar heat coiling in his stomach. Len grabs his cock, jerking him off as fast as he could all while fucking into him, meeting each pace. Barry comes with a shout, spilling into Len's hand and he sees Len's eyes shut close, bliss overtaking him.  
  
"That was---" Barry exclaims as he rolls off Len, resting against his side.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't think you were that good."  
  
"You didn't think I was--- Lenny you've always said i was the best you've ever had." There's a tad bit of annoyance in his voice at the fact that Len forgot that.  
  
Len sits up. "Sorry. Guess I forgot."  
  
Barry shakes his head. "I know you've been forgetting a lot of things lately. It's alright."  
  
Barry rolls out of bed, putting on clothes and and standing in front of Len.  
  
"I was wondering--- Lena wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner next week? She's been trying to get in contact with you and it's a family thing. I mean if you want to spend time with Lena's mother...."  
  
"I don't have anything against Tiana. Yeah, she lied to me for years about my daughter. But I'm passed that Barry. I can be civil when it comes to her. If that's what Lena wants then that's what Lena will get."  
  
Len's eyes are focused on Barry. There's a primal urge rumbling in his stomach. He reaches forward and pulls Barry towards the bed. "Come on. Let's not talk about that right now. We've got lost time to make up for."  
  
                                             +  
  
"My daughter is here." Damien looks over at Merlyn, who's passed out on the couch. Eobard is planted firmly between Damien's legs as he plays in his hair. "Merlyn's other child is as well. His other daughter."  
  
"What do you want to do about it?"  
  
"I've also found out that my daughter is expecting. I'm going to be a grandfather."  
  
Eobard turns and looks at Damien.  
  
"Again, I ask. What do you want to do about it?"  
  
Damien kisses him. "I want my daughter back."  
  
                                            +  
  
"Do you think that maybe Cisco would want to go to the movies with us?" Cindy's fixing her hair in the mirror, Martha is next to her on the toilet seat playing a game on her phone and Lena's posted against the door frame.  
  
"Why do you care?" Martha doesn't look up from her phone. "I though you were inviting Jake or Jace or whatever the baby daddy's name is."  
  
"He cancelled. And the only reason I was inviting him was to tell him about the baby and what better way than in a group setting?" 

"You think he would have overreacted?" Lena asks. She doesn't want to be _that_ girl but if her friend had suspicion that her baby daddy might be violent then she was going to be worried. 

"Emmett isn't exactly keen on the idea of being a dad and the fact that he likes to party, hell, I do too he might have thought that I was cheating on him and blamed this kid on someone else. But yeah, he would have overreacted. Better to have my friends around incase he did." 

Lena nods. "I can check with Barry. See if they want to come. I know he's coming and he might bring my dad with him." She was still upset that he didn't come to the beach but she's going to get over that. 

She's a big girl and won't cry over it. 

"I would love to meet him." Cindy squeaks. "I mean your dad is captain cold! That's so awesome! I wonder if he's as cool as his personality. That would be awesome if he was. I wonder what his eye color is. Are they like yours?" 

She continues speaking as Lena pulls out her phone and heads into the living room to make a phone call to Barry. 

She would love for her friends to meet him. 

 

                                       +

 

Barry leaves almost around midnight. He missed spending time with Len and even though they didn't do much talking he had the chance to get reacquainted with the man that he loved. 

"Someone looks chipper." Iris says the next morning when she brings coffee to the precinct. She sets one on Barry's desk and the other she keeps in her hand in case she sees her dad. 

Barry smirks up at her. "I spent the night and morning with Len." 

"That's awesome Barry! So he remembers?" 

"Slowly but surely. He remembers me though. That's good. He told me that he loved me and I didn't think I would hear those words out of his mouth again. It felt nice." 

"You look happy Barr." 

"I am happy Iris... I missed him and then I got him back." 

"I'm glad you got him back too..you deserve all the happiness in the world." 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's super short but I'm lost with this fic so I'm gonna wrap it up next chapter but there so be a sequel. Im just drained with this story

Tiana sees her daughter speaking with a man that she can only guess is Barry Allen, Leonard's newest fling. She had always known that he was Pansexual, figuring it out the moment that they got together and she caught him flirting with her brother. But seeing this... kid she had to blink a few times. He was extremely young, couldn't be older than Tiana herself and the way he held himself wasn't the type of person that Tiana remembers Len falling for. He was poised, clean shaven and seemed nice. The first time that she and Len had met they were both in a terrible state. She had just gotten out of a bad relationship and he was dealing with Lewis and trying to take care of Lisa.   
  
They both weren't the best and the states that they were in, the relationship could have ended a lot worse than it did.   
  
She contemplates crossing the street and heading over towards the two. Introduce her self to the newest man in Len's life and her daughter's as well. Eventually they'd truly have to meet and might as well get it over with now rather than later. She straightens her jacket and heads across the street, checking for any cars and coming up behind her daughter. She can hear a few words, but not the whole conversation.   
  
"Something's off about him." Barry speaks. His arms are across his chest, his eyes cast downward and Lena has a hand on his shoulder, comforting him. "He's the not the same man that I fell in love with."   
  
"He doesn't remember who he is. That has to be some part of it. Right?"   
  
Barry shrugs and Tiana can see small droplets falling down his cheeks.   
  
"Right. I---" Barry catches Tiana's gaze and smiles. "Oh, Hi Tiana."   
  
Lena drops her hand and turns around. She doesn't smile when she sees her mother but she doesn't frown either.   
  
"Hi mom." Lena responds. " What are you doing here?"   
  
Tiana shrugs. "Interview across the street. Thought I'd have some coffee and I saw the two of you. I've never been properly introduced to him before." She holds a hand out that Barry shakes quickly. "You already know me."   
  
Barry smiles. "I do. I'm Barry."   
  
Tiana returns the smile. Hers seem a bit too forced. "The boyfriend."   
  
Barry shakes his head. "The boyfriend."   
  
"I wondered when I would meet you. Glad we had the chance."   
  
Barry smiles. "Same here. Lena had told me so much about you. So did Lenny."   
  
Tiana quirks and eyebrow. Her lip twitches a little bit. Len never spoke highly of her. She can't imagine what he told Barry about her.   
  
"All good I hope?"   
  
"All good indeed." He turns to Lena. Tiana notices a small, sad expression on his face. "I've got to head out. Call me later?"  
  
Lena shakes her head. "Yeah. Tell Len I would like to see him sometime this week. He's not returning any of my calls or texts."   
  
Barry hugs her and then leaves.   
  
"He seems nice." Tiana says. She's still watching Barry until he vanishes from sight.   
  
"He is nice. He's very nice. Len got lucky with this one."   
  
"And what's that supposed to mean? I was nothing but good with your fath--- with Leonard."   
  
"As much as I heard. I heard two different things about what had went on with you and him."  
  
"It's his word against mine. Really Lena? You just met this man. I'm your mother."   
  
"A mother who lied to me for years."   
  
"Can we move past that? Please sweetheart. I want to make things better and you're making it extremely difficult."   
  
"What did you expect? You lied to me about this when you knew the truth and I hadn't found out about it you probably would have his it from me for ever. I'm sorry if I'm a little slow getting over it."   
  
She walks away, without another word to her mother. She knows that she should forgive her  but it hurts, more than anything and it's going to take a while until she can forgive her for that.

 

                                        +

 

When Barry gets home he notices that Len is sitting on the couch. 

"What are you doing here?" He asks. 

Len doesn't speak. He barely moves. 

"I asked you a question." 

When Barry gets closer his eyes widened. 

"I'm sorry about this Barry." 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not long, and as you all know I lost major inspiration for this fic and I decided it would be better to leave it here and start a sequel. 
> 
> I don't know when that would be out but look out for it!

_ "I asked you a question."  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ When Barry gets closer his eyes widened.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ "I'm sorry about this Barry."

 

__          _

 

Barry remembers the first time that he knew that Len was the one for him. He wonders if Len remembers it too. 

 

Despite everything that the reformed criminal had been through and who he use to be when it came to Barry, to Lisa and to Mick, he had realized that his life was changing and that changing was for the better. 

 

Barry remembers Len showing up on his doorstep and pulling him into a kiss. He remembers each heartbeat that he felt as he laid on Len's chest, the feeling that he felt when Len told him that he had a daughter. 

 

He remembers it all. 

 

And now….

 

Now he doesn't know. 

  
  


                                               _

 

Lena wasn't sure if what she saw was the right thing. She couldn't have been. She didn't just see her father drag an unconscious Barry out of his building. She couldn't have. 

 

She didn't know much about her father but from what everyone had told her, sans her mother Leonard Snart had turned over a leaf and was actually a good guy now. 

 

But this, she wasn't seeing this. 

 

She couldn't have been seeing this. 

 

She follows, just in case. 

 

                                    +

 

“Let me go. Lenny please.” Barry struggles against the bonds, Len must have remembered something because he can't phase through the cuffs that's binding him to the chair. 

 

“Sorry Barry. But I have orders. I have to follow them.” 

 

“Orders from who? Lenny please what is going on?” 

 

“I'm sorry about all of this Barry. But this has to be done.” 

 

Len leaves out the room, and seconds later Damien Dahrk enters. 

 

“Hello Mr. Allen.” 


End file.
